Sonic The Hedgehog: The Fleetarch Conundrum
by HyperPolar23
Summary: An Archie and Fleetway crossover. Taking place after the Super Genesis Wave on the Archie side, where Eggman failed to ruin the Chaos Control "Completely", and it sent them all the way back to the Death Egg before Sally got Roboticized. Fleetway takes place right after Sonic cleared his name from the press. Later he got somehow transported by The Eternity Ring to their Death Egg.
1. Chapter 1: One Last Chance

**Author's Note: **_Just started off on this site after years of lingering around as a Guest._

_I'm not saying that for sympathy, I'm just saying that this is a big move for me. All in all, my point is that despite having millions of stories to share with us, there are still some story potentials missing from this site (especially crossovers). I need an outlet for all my daydreaming when I'm not being productive._

_I'm getting a bit off topic here, but I'm making this story precisely because despite having many chances (and being somebody who read both comics), they never decided to clash these 2 worlds (not even that much in the form of fan content, even with a few cameos in the Archie Comics) despite the interesting potential._

_The most we got were One-Shots like "__**Carefree**__" by "Forgotten Muse" (short interaction between Fleetway non-super and Mainstream Sonic), and "__**From a Different Perspective" **__by "Infamousplot" (interaction between Mainstream Tails and Fleetway non-super Sonic)__._

_Now I say "non-super" because the most we get for a crossover is just a Mainstream Sonic somehow turning into the Evil Crazy Super Form because "Negative Chaos Energy" or something. What always attracted me was the potential for personality clashes between all the different characters in both worlds. Especially considering how different the Fleetway Sonic is from any Other Sonic personality-wise._

_I encourage any criticism, and especially anyone with more experience than me to make a better version out of this story, because I'm just making it up as I go. Better to fill that void while there's still room. I'm just writing it how I mostly remember them. Expect some characters to be OOC at some degree because I'm not committed to reading every single comic at the moment.  
_

_These are what the texts mean:  
_"talking"  
_'thinking'_  
_[action]  
**[author's input/reference/narrative explanation]**  
_***SOUND***

_**P.S.** Before you ask, this takes place during the Time-skip before "Exit: Sonic" (StC: Online, done by Nigel Kitching himself), and right after Eggman and Wily's Super Genesis Wave in #251. Basically instead of "resetting" reality, Eggman's "attack" against Sonic during his Chaos Control backfired at the last second. Sonic gets put back right at the same spot at the beginning of #230 (as if nothing happened at all), but with the unfortunate side-effect of him remembering everything, and having the Fleetway Sonic teleported to the ship (for how and what, I'll reveal his prologue later)._

_Any ways, on with the story:_

* * *

***FWA-BOOM!***

_[That was the sound made as Super Sonic and Super Mega-Man destroyed the Wily-Egg together in space. Afterwards they bumped fists.]_

Sonic: "And **that's** how you get it done!"

Mega-Man: "Aw, Yeah!"

_[they looked at the remains of the Super Genesis Wave, which looks like two blue galaxies colliding]_

Mega-Man: "So...So what do we do about **T****hat?** It looks like the Super Genesis Wave is Finished, and we're... we're too late..."

Sonic: "Nothing a little Chaos Control Can't Fix."

Mega-Man: "Chaos Control?"

Sonic: "It's a technique for controlling the Chaos Energy. The same stuff the Docs used to make their wave-thingie, the same juice we used to transform, is what we're going to channel and **will **bring things back to normal."

Mega-Man: "That's it? It's **t****hat **easy?"

_[Sonic proceeds to channel the energy into a green sphere in front of his hand while teaching Mega-Man to do the same]_

Sonic: "Well, no. You've got to be totally focused on it, or things can mess up. So **focus, **build the energy..."

_[the scene now unfolds to the remains of the Wily-Egg, with Dr. Wily barely conscious in his blue ship while Eggman is struggling to regain control of the head for a last ditch effort]_

Dr. Wily: "Rrrrgh! No-No-**NO!** They're going to use Chaos Control to undo everything the Genesis Wave just Accomplished!

_[slumps down further over his vehicle]_

Then... That's it... We Lost. We crossed dimensions, rewrote realities, altered time and space and... and... that's it. All for Nothing."

_[he looks at Eggman tinkering with his side of the ship]_

Dr. Wily: "I wonder if I'll remember any of this once Mega-Man resets it all?"

Dr. Eggman: "It's Not Ending Like This!"

Dr. Wily: "Ivo, It's over. I know it's a challenge for you, but show a **little** grace and dignity."

_[Dr. Eggman speeds past Wily in his half of the robotic head head with a WHOOSH!]_

Dr. Wily: **"IVO!"**

Dr. Eggman: **"I WON'T LOSE LIKE THIS!"**

_[The Two Supers are still focusing on building up the Chaos Energy]_

Mega-Man: "I... I can feel it! The Energy, It has purpose... Everything is going to be all right!"

Sonic: "Tol'ja. Now don't lose your focus. Aim the Energy at your reality and-"

_[Eggman smacks Sonic from behind]_

Mega-Man: "**SONIC!**"

Sonic: "I'll handle my Universe! You take care of yours! Don't worry about me! **TAKE THE SHOT!**"

Mega-Man: "But...!"

_[looks at him sad and thankful]_

"Thank you, Sonic. Thank you, and Good Luck."

_[aims his blaster at his side of reality and fires]_

Mega-Man: **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

_[a bright light engulfs him]_

"It's Working!"

_[closes his eyes as it completely engulfs him]_

"Doctor Light, Roll... We're Coming Home!"

_[Meanwhile, Sonic's still aiming while Eggman is still pushing/bumping him from behind, and the Chaos Sphere is noticeably a bit unstable]_

Sonic: "Hrrrgh! Eggman! Cut it Out, ya Nut! You're Gonna... Mess... Me... Up!"

Dr. Eggman: "If I can't have the universe **My **way, then **you** won't have it **at all!**"

Sonic: "Aw, Man... It's this or Nothing...

_[throws the sphere at his reality]_

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**"

Dr. Eggman: "No you don't! **FIRE!**"

**_[And this here's where there's a Fork in the Reality. Instead of hitting the sphere with his laser, it malfunctioned at the last minute]_**

_[controls start beeping with an "ERROR! SYSTEM MALFUNCTION!" on the screen]_

Dr. Eggman: "**YOU BLASTED MACHINE!**"

Sonic: "**HA!** Looks like the Universe is on my side of Luck Today!"

_[a similar bright light engulfs them both]_

Sonic: _[while saluting him with a cocky smirk]_ "See you on the other side Eggy!"

Dr. Eggman: **"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"**

_[now it completely engulfs them]_

* * *

_[teleports back to the Death Egg after just before Sally gets Shot, keep in mind that he's the only one who remembers everything]_

Sonic: _'here we go again, this time I won't let her get turned'_

_[proceeds to hit Silver Sonic with a Spin Dash]_

Sally: "Sonic! We're out of time! We've got tooo-_**oop!**_"

Sonic: "Way ahead of you, Sal! **Waaay **past ahead!"

_[the turret that shot her two realities back jumps out from the side of the wall again]_

Sally: "Sonic! There's a-!"

Sonic: "I know... Like I just said... Way ahead of you Sal."

Sally: "... No, It's... It's not that..."

_[she was actually looking at a screen that said "Hi Sal" as Eggman expected she'll be shot, there was also another screen next to it with "another" unconscious Sonic on the floor]_

"It's nothing. Let's keep moving."

* * *

_[meanwhile on the other side of the ship, a noticeably shorter and bluer sonic with shorter upwards hair wakes up]_

_**[a note before I proceed, I'm calling Fleetway "Sonic #2" for now to alleviate confusion (until one of the characters comes up with a nickname for him)]**_

Sonic #2: "Oh for the taste of criminy... That the **last **time I go through the **Ring of Eternity** without some aspirin."_ [keep in mind, this Sonic (and the rest of his friends) have British Accents]_

_[immediately looks around his surroundings, and is staring blankly at the drab cold robotic room he got sent to]_

Sonic #2: "I guess I picked as good a day as any to get teleported on some ugly space ship."

_[observes with a confused look and his fists on his hips]_

Sonic #2: "It all... seems... very familiar..."

_[meanwhile, a red Egg-Pawn comes out from the hall on the other side of the room]_

Sonic #2: [looking annoyed as all heck, and rolling his eyes] "Of course it was the Death Egg... Didn't think he'd build **a third one** after the last time. I guess I might as well try and stop Robotnik."

_[he spin dashes into the Pawn and proceeds to run across the base while smashing any other Badniks]_

Sonic #2: "Now... if **this** Death Egg is anything like the previous ones, where would the main core be?"

_[he proceeds to still run and smack any other robots in his way]_

* * *

_[Dr. Eggman is standing with a glass of champagne over the Roboticizer button, but it's not working as he proceeds to keep on slamming it while throwing the glass against a wall]_

Dr. Eggman: **"WHY... ISN'T... IT... WORKING?!"**

_[proceeds to shout at Snively on his communicator]_

**"SNIVELY!** Why isn't the Cosmic Reset Button Resetting the Cosmos?"

Snively: "I-I-I Don't know, Sir! I'm not reading any problems! It's just... not working?"

Dr. Eggman:_ [grabbing his head] _**RRRRARGH! **How am I supposed to Robotize a Completely Helpless and Rebooted World if it's not Helplessly Rebooted?!

Snively: "D-Don't you mean "Roboticized", sir?"

Dr. Eggman: **"SHUT IT!"**

_[sweating in anger and frustration while his red eyes are briefly shown]_

"I was so close! And then that **Stupid Hedgehog...!**"

_[he realizes a key detail]_

"...Hedgehog... Of course. The chaos is the constant. I remember now. Stupid Golden Rodent."

_[He gets in the carrier]_

"The day is not lost! Snively! What's the status of stage two?"

Snively: "Primed and... and ready to fire sir. But Sonic and the Princess are on their way down to the..."

Dr. Eggman: _[flies off] _"Not to worry, Snively. There's no way they can stop me this time."

* * *

_[Sonic #2 is sneaking through the base this time, to at least catch the doc with an element of surprise, he hides behind a wall and thinks to himself with two fingers on his chin]_

Sonic #2:_ 'Somehow these guys are weaker than Robotnik's previous works, I feel like he's trying to pull something here, but I still got a shaky feeling 'bout what's really happening...'_

_[looks at the door on the other side]_

Sonic #2: "...And by the looks of it, the core seems to be in that direction."

_[proceeds to run through the longer hall all the way to the light at the end of the dark tunnel]_

_[what he sees is a bit surprising, the core looks like a giant holographic capsule like the Kintobor A.I. from back home, but with the planet projected in it, before he could notice that the Mobius in that hologram is vastly different, he hears some doors open and proceeds to hide behind the elevator shaft that looks like a pole]_

_[Dr. Eggman flies in looking ready to make a speech, Sonic #2 is surprised by how different he looks from the Robotnik he knows]_

Sonic #2:_ [whispers] _"**Whoah!** Either Ivo decided to do some exercise, this has something to do him and Chaos Energy, or I'm trapped in a parallel dimension."

Dr. Eggman: **Snively!** Be a dear and follow my cue for the presentation. The Cactus and that Meddlesome Princess are about to have the worst day of their miserable lives!

_[Sonic looks at him curiously, wondering who he exactly means]_

Snively: "Right away, Sir!"

* * *

_[Sally proceeds to hack the Control Panel with Nicole so the Elevator will take them down, while Sonic looks melancholically and exhausted at her]_

Sally: "Okay, It looks like most of the Death Egg's power is being directed to that deck below. Any idea what it is, Nicole?"

Nicole: "I'm afraid the doctor's system is very secure. It was very difficult just to get that much information. I would need more time."

_[Sonic already heard this once, so he repeated it all in his head]_

Sally: "Which we don't have unfortunately. We'll just have to go down and see what's taking so much power."

_[Sonic walks slowly with her into the elevator, remembering there were no traps the last time he checked]_

Sonic: _[looks at her with a bit of sadness and determination] __'This time I'll save them... I'll save her... Never again... Never like the last time.'_

Sally: "Sonic... Is something wrong?"

Sonic: "**Wha- **No, no there isn't, I'm just... thinking of a plan."

Sally: _[looks at him curiously]_ "What plan?"

Sonic:_ [smiles and looks at her]_ "I'll tell you about it when we're done."

Sally:_ [looking a bit annoyed]_ "Are you hiding som-"

_[the room opens to the same thing Sonic #2 has seen]_

Sally:_ [looking shocked] _"Holy Mother of Chaos... That looks like a Giant Roboticizer!"

_[Eggman flies down]_

Dr. Eggman: "A **World **Roboticizer to be precise."

Sonic:_ [looks at him bored with his hand up, and speaking calmly]_ "No need to say it Egghead... The **"Restore"** made us all vulnerable to becoming robots again. You linked that Roboticizer to blowing up every Major City and Dark Egg Legion Base in the world, there's nothing we can do to stop you, bla-bla-bla..."

_[Sally looks at him shocked as a kid in Sex-Ed, while Eggman begins to smack his Control Panel in frustration]_

Dr. Eggman: "You just had to take the fun out of this you **Putrid Porcupine! **Regardless, I'm more interested in how you already knew that?"

_[Sonic looks at him with a slight scowl while Sally looks at Sonic angrily]_

Sally: **Why didn't you tell me this?! **Rather, keeping this to yourself is the stupidest thing you ev-"

Sonic: _[hand up]_ "Like I said Sal! I'll tell you about it later, meanwhile there's a plan you need to sabotage while I deal with two Scrap Metals flying in as we speak!"

Sally: **"Wha-"**

_[pushes her out of the way while back-flipping over Metal Sonic as she looks back shocked while she sneaks beneath the tile]_

Sonic: _[looks at Eggman angrily] _While I'm at it, you're still at the honor of getting your butt whooped once-again by yours-bluely.

Dr. Eggman: _[looks at him angrily while charging at him with all kinds of weapons coming out of his Carrier]_ "I'll make you rue the day you ever crossed me Rodent!"

_[Sonic swiped to the left while Eggman misses]_

Sonic: "Then I'll just stop crossing..."

_[hits him with a homing attack]_

"and charge forward if you're so insistent!"

_[Eggman groans angrily again while Sonic proceeds to jump up and over before Metal and a damaged Silver can hit him from behind]_

"And the Tin-Brothers have appeared, let's see you go up against me **this time!**"

_'this time I'll grab her just before it blows up, I'm not letting you go through that nightmare again Sal...'_

* * *

_[Sonic #2 looks at the spectacle a bit surprised, but also a bit happy that his question has been answered]_

Sonic #2: "Well then... **Parallel Dimension** it is..."

_[proceeds to slowly move to the other side of the pole]_

Sonic #2:_ [whispers]_ "Mate seems to know what he's doing, **literally.** In the mean time, I'm curious as to what the Ginger is cooking up down there. I better at least make sure she's safe in the end. I don't need him to lose someone like I did. And I've got this **big **itch like I know I have to do it."

_[proceeds to run very fast unnoticed while they are fighting, he gets down into the shaft slowly while Sally plugs Nicole into the Network]_

Sally: "Did that do it? Are you patched into the network?"

Nicole: "I am. But the defensive software remains formidable. It will take hours to break the encryption."

Sally: **"We have minutes!"**

_[Sonic #2 listens closely from behind her still unnoticed]_

Sally: "Can we block the command signal? Confuse start-up processes?"

Nicole: "No. I am locked out, and it is ready to fire. I could potentially **invert** the beam, **to this exact point****, **but..."

Sally: "Do it."

Nicole: "But you will not be immune..."

Sally: "Make sure your core programs are safe at home. Just give me a manual executable."

Nicole: "But you will be..."

Sally: _[looks with a sad smile] _"Nicole... I've been given a second chance. I can save everyone with that. Please... I can't do this without you."

Sonic #2:_ 'looks like I'm useful here after all, I can just pull her out the last millisecond here'_

* * *

_[Up top, the bots managed to gain an upper hand over Sonic in the end anyway (because he forgot they have the ability to improve themselves against him)]_

Sonic:_ [while held by the two bots, he starts screaming in frustration]_ "**SAL!** No! Not Again!"

Dr. Eggman:_ [pointing his shotgun at him]_ "Judging by the way you're acting, you know **something's going to go wrong** rodent."

_[Sonic proceeds to struggle even more against the two Metals while screaming]_

Dr. Eggman:_ [looks at Sonic with a smile]_ "I would ask you **how. **But it seems like I'll win in the end regardless... Snively! **FIRE!**"

* * *

_[Sally thinks back to the moment she and Sonic made out before she's ready to push it]_

Sally: "Goodb-"

_[as she pushes the button, she's all of a sudden grabbed by her foot and pulled far back fast by someone while she looks at the entire spot in front of her crackling in a bright engulfing light the very same second]_

Sally:_ [Looks surprised behind her]_ "**Sonic?!** You're done alrea-"

Sonic #2: _[covers her mouth]_ "I'll give it to you straight Ginger."

_[She looks at him very surprised at why he's shorter, and why he sounds like he's impersonating Geoffrey]_

_Sonic #2:_ "I'm a Sonic, but I'm not **your** Sonic. Something teleported me to this dimension not 10 minutes ago. Specifically in this ship. But that's beside the point right now."

_[wraps his arms around her]_

"**Hold on tight, and thank me later...**"

* * *

_[Sonic looks at the Roboticizer screaming his lungs out while Eggman keeps cheering "Yes!" with his hands up]_

Sonic: "**SAAAAAALLLLL!**"

_[as before, the device starts malfunctioning and sparkling]_

Dr. Eggman: "NO! **NO!**"

* * *

***KA-THOOM***

_[the entire outside of the Death Egg begins blowing up and sparkling with electricity while Tails flies around with his air-plane outside]_

Tails: "**Sweet!** Sonic and Sally must've done something!"

* * *

_[Inside the destroyed room, Eggman starts getting out of the rubbled slight injured while Snively updates him in a crackle that the Roboticizer is destroyed, and that they're still in the air]_

Dr. Eggman: "I guess the old immunity wasn't reset after all. Oh **please** tell me that finished him off..."

_[Sonic jumps from the rubble above]_

"No. Of Course Not."

Sonic: _[looking at him with the most intimidating scowl he's ever shown while whispering] _"... I thought I could stop it..."

_[tears start flowing down his eyes]_

"... I thought I could save her this time..."

_[Eggman tries to defend himself with a sharp metal fragment but Sonic swipes it right out of the way as he walks slowly]_

"...No more Robotnik... **No more...**"

_[Eggman is at this point scared spitless while Sonic grabs another sharp metal pole ready to Impale him]_

_"I'm ending this **once and for all!**"_

Sonic #2: "Do that mate, and you'll be no better than him in the end."

_[Sonic and Eggman both look at the source of the new voice, and both go completely wide-eyed]_

_[Sonic #2 gets out of the rubble a bit injured with a slightly dirty Sally in his hands (held bridal style)]_

Sonic #2: _[looks at him smiling] _"After all, **nobody knows that better than you.**"

_[Sonic drops the pole and looks at him wide eyed and extremely shocked with tears flowing down his face, and a big smile while Eggman screams at the top of his lungs]_

* * *

_That's where I'm ending it for now. I'm pretty sure Fleetway Sonic is a bit OOC (his personality is the hardest to replicate out of all the Sonics), but I did my best based on what I remember, and what I could dig up._

_The information on StC is surprisingly vague despite having an almost equally large following as it's American Counterpart._

_I've been wanting this to exist ever since the comics were first made. The Fleetway cast made a few short cameos in Archie (their counterparts), but that's just easter eggs._

_I loved Fleetway Sonic specifically because he has the most unique personality out of all the Sonics._

_He's rude, he's arrogant, he's short-tempered, he's dishonest, he's constantly serious, (when he's not, he bullies his friends like candy wrappers (even though he really does care about them)) he used to be very uncaring before Johnny's death, but he's also more raw to the way of life than any other Sonic. __For one he uses his brain way more than any other Sonic, he uses weapons when he's outgunned, although more pessimistic, he has ironically a bigger will to live than Archie Sonic for example._

_And I can't blame the guy. He turned his friend into a monster by accident, had to go back in time to make sure that happens to prevent a bigger evil from taking over (by orchestrating that accident himself), he made an enemy out of an entire dimension for saving their kids by destroying their religion, nobody (except Tails) took his side when the press slandered him with Fake News and turned the whole world against him._

_Guy's a bit of a train-wreck, but this was no accident.  
_

_Any type of criticism is welcome, especially someone who knows he can make the story better than me. I'm planning on maybe changing a few things in the end anyway, but this is just to get me started on this site._

_Have a great day and cheers..._


	2. Chapter 2: The More Things Change

**Author's Note: **_There Isn't going to be much focus on romance (at least not until much later)._

_I want to develop relationships between all of them first. In case you want to ask, Fleetway's Robotnik already got consumed by the Chaos Vortex in an undisclosed adventure that was mentioned in "Exit: Sonic" (not sure if I'll include him later)__.__ So Fleetway Sonic's going to decide to stick around for the fun of it (as he also gets bored easily, and he's expecting Amy and Tekno to trace him and come pick him up sooner or later)__._

_The rest of the Fleetway cast will come much later in this, but how I still don't know (like I said, I'm making it up as I go)._

_The reason Sonic wasn't shocked by Robotnik's presumed return earlier was because he always expects him to find some way to get back and haunt him before he can find a way to get Dr. Kintobor back__._

_Anyways, welcome to the next chapter of "The Fleetarch Conundrum"!_

* * *

_[leaving off from where we were in the last chapter]_

Sonic #2: _[looks at him smiling] _"After all, **nobody knows that better than you.**"

_[Sonic drops the pole and looks at him wide eyed and extremely shocked with tears flowing down his face, and a big smile while Eggman screams at the top of his lungs]_

_Sonic: __[closes his eyes and laughs with tears of joy like he found out he won the lottery] __Looks like I was right! __**Luck**__ really is on my side of the Universe after all!_

_Dr. Eggman: __[grinds his head in frustration]__ "__**WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! **__Why is fate toying with me every time I try to get my way with you of all creatures! __**Why! Why! WHY!**__"_

Sonic: _[kicks him over the head] _Because we're the **Good Guys** and you're not!

Eggman: _[tries to punch him in a desperate attempt to get a shot] __**WAAAHHHH!**_

***BONK***

_[Eggman is hit at the side of his head and knocked unconscious by none other than Sally as he was distracted with his anger]_

Sally: _[holding a makeshift bat made of metal]_ "You really should keep an eye on your surroundings Doctor!"

_[Sonic then runs into her and hugs her as tightly as possible as he begins silently sobbing]_

Sally: _[with a surprised look on her face] _"Sonic? what are…"

Sonic: _[continuing to sob] _"Y-You have no idea… h-how happy I am… right n-now…"

Sonic #2: _[whistles at them, surprising them both] _"Oy! I Don't mean to ruin it, but we need to get out of here while this thing's still **NOT **crashing down with us in it!"

Sonic: _[realizes that his work isn't exactly one yet] *exhales* "_**You're right!"**

Sonic: _[with a serious look on his face] _"Listen both of you! I don't have time to explain what exactly is going on, nor can I exactly explain why he **showed up here**. But all you two need to know is one thing at this very moment."

_[proceeds to walk out of the room with a still unconscious Eggman in it, and looks at them both seriously]_

"**I know what's going to happen for the next week, and how to prevent most of it****.**"

_[Sally looks at him wide-eyed while Sonic #2 gazes at him with some curiosity as they proceed down the hall to a room full of destroyed badniks (thanks to Sonic #2 earlier)]_

Sally: "But what about Eg-"

Sonic: _[raises his hands up] _"He's not our priority right now Sal, there's a **far worse** threat outside at the moment. And besides, Eggman's going to be out of commission for a while with the Death Egg heavily damaged."

Sally: _[looks at him questionable]_ "But, don't you think w-"

Sonic: _[puts one hand up this time]_ "I know what I am doing Sally, I went through this once, we can't risk somebody breaking him out of prison now. Not until we're sure his entire army's done for. Trust me, **I should know.**"

_[Sally looks at him surprised for saying something smart for once, while Sonic #2 nods and gently lifts his thumb up]_

Sonic #2: "Mate's got a point Ginger. You can't kidnap the Queen when the whole hive is ready to attack you."

Sally: _[looks annoyed at him]_ "I don't like being called that… **Could you drop it!?**"

Sonic #2: "Didn't take you as the precious type "Ginger", and here I thought not all royalty's-"

Sonic: "**Anyways!** Care to elaborate how a good-looking guy like you **ended up here**, why this room is trashed, and why you sound like Geoffrey?"

Sonic #2: "Right back at ya, but don't butter me up just yet. I'll tell you my side as soon as we get out of this giant bot-infested oven."

Sally: _[looks with a smile] _"Listen, I didn't have chance to thank you earlier for-"

_[Sonic sticks his hands out to warn them to stop, because now they're back in the hole they made, and the room is full of badniks]_

Sonic: "We can thank each other later, but now we got more bots to smash if we hope to get out of here."

Sonic #2: _[looks annoyed at them]_ "Please mate! These **toys** aren't worth their weight in scrap metal! I can take them all on in 5 seconds!"

Sonic: _[looks at him with a smirk] _**Want to bet?**

_[they get ready in their battle stances as the bots come closer to them]_

Sonic #2: "The one who smashes the least pays for lunch!"

Sonic: "**Deal!**"

Sally: _[looks at them both annoyed and relieved while muttering to herself]_ "**Some things never change**, do they?"

_[they smash up all the robots, ranging from Egg SWATs__,__ to Turtloids and Egg Mites. It was over in 15 seconds. Sonic #2 scores 27, Sonic scores 19, while Sally scores 14 with the pole she kept from earlier]_

Sonic #2: _[with a satisfied look]_ "I hope you're a man who keeps his deals pretty boy, because If I should know me, it's that I'm a **Very **Sore Loser."

Sonic: _[looks at him annoyed] _"Fine, but only if you teach me that **Cyclone** thing you did!"

_**[The Sonic Cyclone is a move exclusive to the Fleetway Sonic, wraps everything up in either a condensed Cocoon, or a powerful Tornado by moving faster than light.]**_

Sonic #2: "I suppose fair is fair, I can't have a version of me **not **knowing that, now can I?"

Sally: _[whistles at them and looks at them with an impatient expression]_ "Hello! Can you two continue worshipping each other later?! Tails is right outside the hole!"

Sonic and Sonic #2 in unison: "**Tails?**"

_[they get to the hole and look down to see the Yellow Fox sitting in a blue plane waiting for them]_

Sonic #2: _[smirks] _Glad to know this place has **a Tornado** as well!  
_'I wonder how different little Pixel-Brain is in this dimension…'_

Tails:** "JUMP NOW! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOR LONG!"**

Sonic: _[grabs #2 and Sally's hands] "_Are you guys ready?"

_[Sonic #2 and Sally both nod and say Yes]_

Sonic: "**LOOK OUT BELOW!**"

* * *

_[As soon as they land on the wing, Sally gets into the passenger seat while both Sonics remain on the wing]_

Tails: _[looks at them both in shock]_ "**WHAT!** But how… Who?!"

Sonic #2: "Got whizzed up there from another dimension little guy, I helped these two out on the way."

Tails: _[Looks surprised at Sonic]_ "How do you know we can trust **him**?! For all we know he's another **Metal!**"

_[Sonic #2 just shrugged knowing that someone was bound to have doubts but was a little surprised that this world's Tails seems a bit sharper. Sonic looked at Tails with a smile while Sally thought about it for a moment]_

Sonic: _[with a calm smile]_ "Because he saved Sally from **her worst nightmare**."

_[Sally looked at him wide-eyed while Tails and Sonic #2 looked at him confused]_

Sonic: "I'll tell you as soon as we land. Right now, we need to stop **Titan Metal Sonic!**"

Sally and Tails, both shocked in unison: "**WHAT!**"

Sonic #2: _[looks intrigued]_ "Sounds serious… Is this supposed to be a giant **Metallix **or something?"

Sonic: "If by "Metallix" you mean a giant Red Muscular Metal Sonic Giant used to try and destroy New Mobotropolis as a distraction so the Egg Legion can escape, then **Yes!**"

_[Tails and Sally looked very worried for a moment while Sonic #2 thinks up something quick]_

Sonic #2: "Here's a suggestion you two… You know **where** it will land, right?"

Sonic: _[scratches his ear and looks at him] __**"Yep!"**_

Sonic #2: "I want you to keep us close to that landing zone so I can be ready to land **behind his neck** so I can scramble his internal circuitry."

Sally: _[looks at him angry and shocked]_ "**Are you Crazy?!** That's suicide!"

Tails: _[nods with her] _"I agree with her, **even** if you had a means to do it, for all we know, there's no way to access its internal mainframe!"

Sonic #2: "Calm down you two! I've taken down worse things than a giant **City Wrecker**. I'll just go with the flow as always! Besides, he'll be coming with me!"

_[points at Sonic]_

Sonic: _[smirks and looks to the side]_ "Of course I will. **But why?**"

Sonic #2: "Let me ask you a question… Have you ever tried **vibrating your body** so fast, you could pass through anything?"

_[Sally looks wide-eyed, while Tails remembers when he and Sonic were stopping that Train way back then]_

Sonic: _[looks at him a bit surprised]_ "Yes, but that's extremely dangerous, even for me. I don't think **that's** a good idea in this case."

Sonic #2: _[laughs a bit, smiles and looks at him]_ "Your first lesson Private! When we land on him, I'll teach you how to do that with absolute precision, **so you'll never mess up!**"

_[Sonic looks shocked at him, wondering if it's even possible]_

Sonic: "**How?-**"

Sonic #2: _[raises his hand up]_ "I used it a bit more often **than you** mate. I've had years of experience to perfect it."

_[everyone looks a bit shocked at him]_

"Now you say you know what's going to happen, right?"

Sonic:_ [looks at him with his shoulders up] _"Yeah!"

Sonic #2: "I suggest you tell us what's going to happen next, while we **think of a plan** on the way."

Sonic: _[smirks and blinks]_ "Get ready to listen everybody…"

* * *

_[They're all done strategizing. Sally and Tails are surprised by the things Sonic said will happen, and they're just about done coming up with a plan to prevent Naugus from gaining any fame from this. They all wondered just how exactly experienced this other Sonic is before he interrupted their thoughts__.__]_

"**Heads Up Pixel-Brain!** He's Coming Down!"

Tails: "**Wha-**"

***THUD***

_[now the scene shows a big menacing red Muscular combination of an Egg-SWAT and a Metal Sonic that towered over the entire city while everyone was preparing to take it down. Big Protected Vanilla, Cream and Cheese on the ground, Bunnie jumped out to try and get it, while Naugus is getting ready to win the popular vote of the masses by stopping it himself]_

* * *

_[What they didn't see was a blue airplane from where two blue figures jumped out behind its neck while Sally was standing by ready to tackle Naugus as soon as he gets swatted on the ground like Sonic told her.]_

_[while they were standing behind his neck]_

Sonic #2: "**Are you ready for this!**"

Sonic: _[deadpan expression] _"**Ready as I'll ever be!**"

Sonic #2: _[holding on to his neck and getting ready to vibrate]_ "**Remember!** **Pace it to keep yourself stable!**"

Sonic: _[gives thumbs up]_ "**Got It!**"

_[They both proceeded to vibrate inside of the robot while he was stomping the city below as people screamed. Bunnie and Naugus were both flying side-by-side as they were closing in.]_

Bunnie: "This scene is gruesome enough without you here, too!"

Naugus: "Curb up your insolence and help me destroy this menace!"

_[they tried shooting it down to no avail while Titan slapped Naugus out of the sky to the ground below while landing on his feet]_

Naugus: _[channeling pink magic into his staff] _"No, it's not too hard for me to defeat! Silence! I **can **handle it! I'll show you!"

_[getting ready to fire his crystal blast]_

"**I'LL SHOW Y-**"

***BONK***

Sally: _[holding the metal pole a bit intigued] _"Hey, I'm pretty **good** at this…"

_[While Sally managed to knock him out, his trajectory was still enough to hit Bunnie while missing the Golem]_

_[Meanwhile inside of it, both Sonics found the Control Panel in the head]_

Sonic: "How convenient! He didn't think any of us could come in here."

Sonic #2: "What a day to be **confident!**"

[It was a sizeable round room that looked like a spaceship control center with two sets of controls for both halves of the brain. They both took their seats with a grin]

Sonic #2: "So, you're saying the death egg will **fire a beam**, and the only thing stopping it is this thing?"

Sonic: "**Uh-huh… **Just get ready to bail as soon as they fire it."

Sonic #2: "**Way ahead of you mate.**"

* * *

_[everyone was scrambling in the Death Egg trying to diffuse the situation in the control room, while an angry Eggman, sitting in the center with a lump on his head, began giving various orders]_

Dr. Eggman: _[angrily]_ "That city has menaced me for **the last time! **Get ready to fire the Annihilator Beam on New Mobotropolis **Now!**"

Snively: "…We're heavily danaged and Already Running Low on…"

Eggman: _[pulls him up to his face menacingly]_ "Don't question my orders! **DO THEM!**"

_[Snively is very scared of him at this moment, so he proceeds to fire it]_

* * *

_[as the beam fires, the Titan jumps in its way, sparing the city. Everyone looked completely shocked at this while Cream was rushing in to rescue a crystalizes Bunnie from a giant piece of the Titan]_

Vanilla: _[looks for a pulse on Bunnie]_ "Oh, my goodness! Quickly, Mr. Big… We must take her to Dr. Quack."

Big: _[takes her]_ "Okay. I will hurry."

_[Cream goes for the rest the rest of her crystalized hand while she notices something in the wreckage]_

Cream: "I'll bring her—Oh! Somebody dropped their doll!"

_[before she could pick the Tails Doll up, a hand grabs hers and yanks her to his side]_

Sonic: "Don't touch it Cream, **it's cursed!**"

Cream: _[surprised at seeing him] _"Mr. Sonic? But wh-"

Sonic #2: "Listen to the man kid, he's telling the truth"

_[before she could recover from her shock of seeing a second Sonic, he runs fast to the doll, throws it to the ground, and shatters its red diamond before it can activate, it shrieks before dying down completely]_

Sonic: _[Covers her mouth] _"Before you ask, the doll was a trap by Eggman, he's **me** from another dimension, and he's here to help.

_[Sonic let's her go and pushes her back gently]_

Sonic: "I'll explain later, you better run to Bunnie Cream, she's going to need that hand!"

_[Cream proceeds to run while Cheese flies behind her, she looks back for a brief moment]_

Cream: "**Thank you Mr. Sonic!**"

Both say in unison: "You're welcome!"

Sonic: _[points a finger]_ "**Jinx!** Buy me a Drink."

Sonic #2: "Don't think this will get you out of your little loss earlier."

Sonic: _[crosses his arms and smirks] _"Who cares… We just saved the day, you're teaching me a few sweet moves, and… there's a big ugly wizard standing behind you."

_[Naugus proceeds to levitate them both while trying to choke them]_

Naugus: "You **Insolent Whelps!** You ruined my one good chance of consoling the masses! I'll send you to the zone and make sure you rot for the rest of-"

***BONK***

_[he was once again unconscious thanks to Sally and that pole]_

Sally: "I can't believe he fell for that **a second time."**

_[Both Sonics are on the ground gasping for air while Sonic Prime recovers]_

Sonic: "I can't believe how*cough*good you *cough*are at this Sal…"

Sally: "I thought the same thi-"

_[proceeds to hug her]_

Sonic: "I'm just glad that you're safe… **Speaking of which!**"

_[he begins to walk to Sonic #2 while sticking out his hand]_

Sonic: _[looking in the eyes with a smile]_ "I am deeply indebted to you. You have no idea how grateful I am for this."

Sonic #2: _[looks with a slightly surprised expression] _"You're welcome, I guess… I just did it because I can't stand to watch people die around me."

Sonic: "You and me **both…**"

_[Sally still doesn't fully _understand_ why Sonic is so grateful that he saved her, so she tries to ask]_

Sally: "Sonic? Why ar-"

Sonic: _[raises his hand]_ "You know what Nicole told you about the risk of stopping the roboticizer Sal?"

Sally: _[surprised] "__**Yeah?!**__"_

Sonic: "In that future I lived through, **You were roboticized, **force to fight us for Eggman against your will, and the last I saw of you was your deactivated body next to Silver who travelled back to stop you just before Eggman succeeded in recreating another Genesis Wave."

Sally: _[too shocked to stop twitching for 10 seconds] "__**Wha…**__"_

Sonic: "That's the long and short of it, but the fact that I'm here means that **I won**. The only thing different in this timeline is you somehow coming to this place.

_[points finger to Sonic #2]_

"But there's no other side-effects so far, so we'll be able to get you back home safely as soon as we access the Cosmic Highway and-"

Sonic #2: _[raises his hand] _Don't jump to conclusions yet mate! I saw how much excitement you have here, I've been itching to stretch my calves for months now! Either both Amy and Tekno will come pick me up soon, or you might need my help in the end **anyway**!"

_[Sally and Sonic looked conflicted about this, but Sonic decided to break the Ice]_

Sonic: _[contemplates]_ "Well… If it's going to be so, I might as well introduce you to everyone. It's all on you if **a Zone Cop** catches you outside your jurisdiction."

Sonic #2: "What's a **Zone Cop?**"

_[Sonic, looking at him a bit shocked, could already tell that it was going to be a long exchange]_

* * *

_[Eggman is sitting at a big square table with Snively, Lien-Da and the rest of the Dark Legion]_

Dr. Eggman: "We got a big problem at the moment!"

_[proceeds to show the footage of both Sonics, everyone looks shocked at it]_

Snively: "**Mother of Pearl…**"

Lien-Da: "**Unbelievable…**"

Dr. Eggman: "We need to get rid of both of these **Stains**, lucky for you all, **I have a plan…**"

* * *

_That's where I'll end this chapter. The last part was a bit rushed because I'm not an expert on overly convoluted dialogue (and it's tedious to copy parts of the comic). I'm planning on continuously improving the previous chapters as I make more anyway._

_Not sure when the next one is coming out, but I'll be happy to answer your questions if you have some. I want to at least wait until this story gets picked up a bit._

_Evil Super Sonic will appear when the time is right. Don't you worry about that…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note: **_I'm back, and I hope I don't lose my touch here._

_Honestly, this turned out better than I thought. World building is a lot trickier than it seems (especially when both universes are so expanded)._

_I encourage anyone brave enough to tell me what things I got wrong here. Ranging anything from OOC personalities, things I forgot to mention, things I forgot to use and grammar errors._

_It takes a good chunk of my time just to format the text correctly between _**bold, **_italic, "quotation marks", [actions] and _underlines _(not to mention when I must specify who's speaking the dialogue)._

_Any who's, the next chapter will be basic introductions. I'll make it clear that despite Sonic's success in preventing #231 to #247 from ever happening, there's still some threat lingering about for all our heroes (especially if Fleetway Sonic's involved)._

_Despite being from an alternate dimension, all Chaos Emeralds will react __**the same**__ to him (even though he purified them in StC #275)__._

_Let's not waste any more time here:_

* * *

_[The Sonics, Tails and Sally are walking to the remains of the ship that crashed when Naugus fired his beam.]_

Sonic #2: "So you're telling me **a Zone Cop's** pretty much an inter-dimensional Officer who keeps order around our various alternate Mobius's to make sure we all literally stay in our place, so nobody has plans for an inter-dimensional espionage?"

Sonic: _[while scratching behind his ear]_ "**Yep!** I'd say it's a wonder you haven't met one yet."

Sonic #2: _[looking away from him]_ "…**That's **what worries me…"

Sally: _[still in relative shock over Sonic's "short summary" of the thing "they" potentially prevented]_ "…I don't think I felt this **lucky** since I survived that fall…"

Sonic: _[looking at her with a confident wink/grin] _"Then I guess I'm your **clover **in all of this Sal… I mean, technically… It's kind of **my **fault he's here."

Sonic #2: _[his hands up with a smile]_ "Think nothing of it Ginger. I just did what any Sonic would do."

Sally: _[looking at them both with a smile]_ "I wouldn't say **any** Sonic, but I'm kind of glad you're at least a Sonic as heroic as him."

_[while Sonic's blushing slightly, Sonic #2 looks at her a bit empty and glances downwards with his hands crossed]_

Sonic #2: "Trust me when I say this Ginger… "**Heroic**" is **not** a pleasant word to describe me. I have too many regrets for that…"

_[Sonic and Sally look at him both shocked and curious as to what could he have possibly been through to be that self-loathing, but before they could ask him, they arrived to the Ship to hear banging from the other side of the door]_

Tails: "**Hello?!** Can anyone hear me in there!?"

_[as the banging on the door continued, it all of a sudden popped off to reveal Amy with her hammer knocking it down]_

Amy: "I said **"OPEN"!**"

_[Sonic goes up to her]_

Sonic: "Is anyone hurt?"

Amy: _[a bit tired with sweat running down her forehead]_ "I think we're all o-"

_[she just noticed a Second Sonic next to Sally with the biggest look of shock followed by giddiness on her face after dropping her hammer]_

Amy: _[jumping up and down smiling with her arms up] _**YES! **I knew my wish would come true **eventually!**

_[She runs and clings to the other Sonic with the biggest smile on her face. Sonic laughs a bit while Sally holds her face and bobs her head]_

"Now with my **own **Sonic, we can finally marry and-"

_[Sonic #2 pushes her off and looks her sternly in the eyes while she's sitting a bit shocked]_

Sonic #2: "Look **Rosey**… I don't know why you're acting like a child, but I'm here by pure accident, not by whatever childish fantasy you're still clinging on to compared to **the Amy** I know!"

_[She stands up and looks down dejected in a moment of silence when Sonic #2 touches her shoulder with a solemn look on his face]_

Sonic #2: "Oy. If it's worth anything, you're way cuter than my **Amy**."

_[Amy looks at him with a blush and puppy eyes while Sally looks both shocked and jealous that her Sonic never called her cute like that, Sonic looked at them wide-eyed bobbing his head with a 'NO! NO! NO!' repeating in his brain while Antoine and Geoffrey just exited both shocked and curious about the situation unfolding while Tails looks on with a curious gaze]_

Antoine: "**Seigneur du chaos!** What is going on here?!"

Geoffrey: "**Yeah…** Why are their two Blue Idiots here?"

Sonic #2: "**Oy Stinkarse!** That's a declaration of **war** against me!"

_[At this point Sonic, Antoine, Amy and Tails burst into laughter, Sally chuckled, while thinking the Other Sonic was mocking him with that accent, Geoffrey readied his crossbow with anger on his face, steam out of his ears and fired]_

_[What he didn't expect was Sonic catching it inches from his nose]_

Geoffrey: _[Shocked that he somehow managed to catch his fast shot, look at him in shock]_ "How on **Mobi**-"

Sonic: _[looks at him a bit disgruntled after tossing the bow, holding his hand up to count with his fingers]_ "Okay! One, I'm not from this dimension! Two, never call me an idiot again! Three, there's a **Pinky** back home who's a better shot than you. Four, I'm willing to forget about this if you never do it again. And **Five****,** I'll explain everything else later."

[Geoffrey looks stunned at him while Antoine feels both relieved and disgruntled that some of his questions were answered. Tails flies down while Sonic, Sally and Amy are walking up to them]

Sally: _[looking at Geoffrey angrily with her finger on his nose] _"If you ever do that again! **I'll do everything in my power to**-"

_[Sonic #2 walks up behind her to touch her shoulder with her looking back a bit calmer with him having a calm look on his face]_

Sonic #2: "**Ginger**… I said I'm willing to forget about this."

Sonic: _[looks at them a bit scowled with his hands on his hips]_ "Listen to him Sal. Right now, our priority is to check that part of the city for any injured."

Sally: _[looking a bit exhausted] *sigh* _"**You're right…** I just feel like I had too many close calls today."

Amy: "You look like it too… I really want to know what happened **up there?**"

Sally: _[glancing at all of them once with a slight smile] _"We all need to sit down for this. It's been a long day, and I want to check on **Nicole **when we're finished."

Sonic: _[with his trademark shrug]_ "**Fine by Me! **Let's go guys!"

* * *

_[Everyone walked to the crash site while Antoine grabbed Geoffrey by his fur coat and looked at him with an intense expression]_

Antoine: _[in a low intimidating voice] _"You're lucky Sonic zpoke for you! Ozzerwise, I'd be grinding your head like **Le foie d'une oie!**"

_[He lets him go and walks away angrily while Geoffrey stood there shocked for a moment before deciding to keep walking]_

Amy: _[looking shocked around the rubble]_ "Why… Why hasn't Nicole fixed this yet?"

Sally: _[looking at her a neutrally]_ "Because she's stuck back at the HQ for the moment."

Amy: "**I see…** Is she alright aft—"

_[Cream went flying in with cheese with a look of shock on her face]_

Cream: "**There **you are, Mr. Sonic! Please, follow me!"

_[they went up to a gathered crowd of Mobians next to a partially crystalized Bunnie with Dr. Quack standing above her, and Antoine approaching fast]_

Antoine: _[shocked] _"Mais Qu'est-ce que-?!"

Dr. Quack: "It's magic, Commander. I can only begin to guess."

_[Antoine was held back by Tails and Quack while Quack addressed Big]_

Dr. Quack: "She's stable at least. **You…** Help me bring her to the hospital."

Big: _[lifting her up]_ "Okay."

_[Amy looks at Vanilla worried while Vanilla looks at her also worried while Sonic looks at them even with a blank expression]_

Amy: "Vanilla! What Happened?"

Vanilla: "It was dreadful! First the Giant Robot, and then all the lights and explosions, then poor Mrs. D'Coolette fell—"

Sonic: _[approaches them with a small smile] _"Relax… Everything is going to be alright."

Sonic #2: _[points thumb at himself with a smile]_ "I can vouch for that!"

_[Before Vanilla could recover from the shock of seeing a second Sonic, they came up to the head of the robot, there was a gathering of Mobians over the head where Elias stood over it addressing them that everything was under control. Sonic couldn't help but flash back with a smirk on his face to when it was Naugus and the head was a green crystal. Naugus was still unconscious next to the head where Geoffrey ran up to him while Sonic went up with everyone else on top of the head to help him with that.]_

Elias: "**You're back!** _'thank chaos' _I suppose it went wel—"

_[looking at the second Sonic next to them, he's surprised along with everyone else in the crowd]_

Elias: "**Wh—**"

Sonic #2: "I'll explain everything as soon as the **drama's** over. Right now, all you need to know is that their mission was a success _[points fingers at the others]_, I'm from an alternate dimension, and Robotnik's dealt with **for now!**"

Elias: _[relieved]_ "Thank goodness… I'd ask you why you sound like Geoffrey, but the better question is **where is he?**"

_[They look at him trying to escape with Naugus by trying to teleport with his staff, but he hasn't mastered it quite yet, so Sonic runs up to take it from him while Geoffrey stumbles with Naugus and nothing to support them]_

Sonic: _[looks at him a bit annoyed]_"I don't suppose you'd mind telling them the part where **Ugly** here tried choking me and **me** to death _[points at himself and him]_, no thanks to **Sal!**"

_[everyone looks at him shocked while an angry Geoffrey tries getting up but Naugus is too heavy]_

Geoffrey: _[looking at them angrily with a low voice]_ "I swear it to you Sonic, if it's the last thing I do, I'll end your **Egotistical Charade!**"

_[Elias looking at them knowing they were plotting something the whole time, decides to act]_

Elias: "**Commander!** Arrest him for treason! And **him **for attempted assassination!"

Antione: "**With pleazure…**"

_[while walking with a cuffed Geoffrey and with the royal guards cuffing a knocked-out Naugus, he turns his head to them with a scowl]_

Geoffrey: "Mark my words! I'll—"

Sonic #2: _[with his hand up]_ "Save the pep talk for visiting hours **Stinkarse!** If I've heard it once, I heard it every time."

_[most of the crowd chuckled while Geoffrey was escorted away with a look of pure anger on his face]_

Sonic: _[looking at them with a smile on his face]_ "We're not quite done **yet! **I need you guys to meet me at the HQ in 10 minutes. I need to run **a short errand****.**"

Sally: _[looks with a bit of doubt in her eyes]_ "You sure this will work Sonic?"

Sonic: _[tilts head down with his eyes closed, in a low voice]_ "No…"

[looks up]

"But It won't hurt to try for her sake…"

Amy: _[looking at them confused] _"What are you guys talking about?!"

Tails: _[turns head to her] _"Sonic will explain everything later. Right now, we need to turn Nicole back on."

Amy: _[still confused] "_OK…"

_[as they proceeded to run to the HQ, and while Sonic ran to the House of Acorns, Sonic #2 turned around with a distant look on his face to look at Geoffrey having that same look of loss on his face he once had after losing Johnny. Right now he prioritized getting to the HQ first to try and explain as much as he can to them, he'll visit him later__...__]_

* * *

_[They arrived to Bunnie's room where Antione held her hand with both of his own and anguish on his face telling her everything will be fine while Dr. Quack stood next to them]_

Bunnie: _[looking exhausted]_ "Can't ye do something Doc'?"

Dr. Quack: _[looking a bit defeated]_ "It's Magic Mrs. D'Coolette, it's **beyond** my jurisdiction…"

Antoine: _[angry, but understanding]_ "…I suppose we can try waking up ze wizzerd to try and fix this, bu-"

_[Sonic runs in with a Power Ring and a smirk]_

Sonic: "That won't be necessary Ant!"

Antoine: _[shocked]_ "**Sacre Bleu Sonic! **What are you doing here!"

Bunny: _[exhausted] "_Yeah Suga-Hog… What's going on?"

Sonic: _[proceeds with the ring]_ "I just need you to hold still for me!"

_[he pushes the ring on her with a bright glow while Quack and Antoine looked shocked at them]_

_[Bunnie opens her eyes to see her limbs restored to flesh again]_

Bunnie: "**Oh… Oh… mah Stars…**"

_[all of a sudden she's happy and crying tears of joy while feeling her limbs next to a dead ring]_

Bunnie: "Ah don't… It can't be… **Ah'm flesh n'blood again!**"

_[Antoine and Quack look both shocked at this as they knew the only ring strong enough to do that was the Ring of Acorns]_

Antoine: "**Impossible! **The Ring of Acorns can only be used **once!**"

_**[Keep in mind, since the dimension was restored, the power that made the Ring of Acorns got restored as well (thanks to a new abundance of Chaos Energy that came with it).]**_

Sonic: _[with a cheeky grin]_ Not unless the dimension **is reset!**

_[everyone is looking at him with lots of questions in mind, but Sonic decided to interrupt them with his hand up]_

Sonic: _[looking at Bunnie sincerely]_ "I did this for you as a favor, a chance, and as a means so that nobody can ever use this Ring for evil means!"

_[While Bunnie is glad for the moment, she looks a bit dejected the next second]_

Sonic: [solemn again] "Hey… I know you think losing that power makes you feel like less of a hero, but you're still a **Freedom Fighter!** Nothing can take that away, nor can you let it get to you when there's plenty of ways to regain it without affecting the chance you've been given! Besides, there's only ever one **Bunnie** in this group."

_[Bunnie looks at him happy that he told her that]_

Bunnie: _[while hugging him with tears down her face]_ "Thank Suga-Hog… I needed that."

Sonic: "Heh! Be careful, you might make **Casanova** here Jealous."

Antoine: _[Walks up to them with a smile] _"Ah, quit prancing around you beeg blue jokester. I'm happy you deed zees."

_[He hugs Bunnie while Sonic looks at them with a funny realization]_

Sonic: _[smiling]_ "Look at it on the bright side! Now you two can have **kids!**"

_[They both flinched in shock while blushing like tomatoes in front of him and Quack]_

Bunnie: _[wide-eyed, and redder than a sun-burned starfish while holding her cheeks] "_Ah… Ah… Ah never considered That would fah'nally be possible!_"_

Antoine: _[dizzy and ditzy] _"**Alors... Beaucoup... Enfants...**"

_[while Antoine fainted, Sonic looks Bunnie in the eyes with a smile on his face and a salute]_

Sonic: "Look Bunnie, we need you in the HQ as soon as possible."

_[turns around to Quack]_

Sonic: "Doc… Make sure there's nothing wrong with her before they leave…"

Dr. Quack: _[with a solemn look on his face]_ "No problem…"

Bunnie: "Suga-Hog! Wai-"

_[then he speeds off with the rings in his hand to put it back unnoticed before he runs to the HQ himself]_

Bunnie: _[felling her now restored hand, looking down a bit happy]_ "…thank you… for everything…"

* * *

_[Everybody just arrived at the Freedom HQ ready to turn Nicole on. While Sonic #2 just got finished telling them about his Origins.]_

Tails: _[looking at him puzzled]_ "You mean to tell me that where you came from, you weren't born with your powers, you used to be brown, Eggman was a good guy once, and you had to make sure that accident happened **twice** to save the world?!"

Sonic #2: _[scratching his cheek with one finger looking at him] _"Right… That's about it..."

Sally: _[with a smile on her face, while plugging back a few big wires with Tails in the Computer to make sure Nicole has her body] _"That's amazing. The fact that you still stuck to your ideals after **all of that** is something I can deeply respect as a leader of the **Freedom Fighters!**"

Sonic #2: _[with a slight smirk and a smile] _"You of all people should know that **Ginger.** I'm the leader in my world."

_[Sally's just about finished plugging the wires back in as she stands up]_

Sally: _[a bit of an annoyed look with her arms crossed] _"**Yeah right!** Tell me… Is it common for all Sonics to always be **that arrogant?! **Do you even have a Sally where you're from?"

Sonic #2: _[looking at her with arms crossed as well] _"Yeah… But she's pretty different compared to you. For one, she hasn't been a **Freedom Fighter** for ages."

_[Sally looking a bit curious as Amy's sitting down besides the table while Tails is almost done]_

Sally: _[rolls her eyes] _"**Infinite dimensions, infinite possibilities** I guess…"

_[Just as she's finished talking. Sonic runs into the room as Tails stands up ready to turn Nicole back on.]_

Sonic: _[with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips] _"Looks like I arrived just in time for **dessert!**"

_[Everyone rolled their eyes as Tails turns Nicole back on with her Lynx body spawning in the middle of the room]_

Nicole: _[spawning with a smile]_ "Glad to be of service. How did everything go…"

Sally: _[hugs her with a smile] _"We did it **Nicole… **Thanks to you."

Nicole: _[shocked that she's here, and still fine] _"Wha- How are y-?"

Sally: _[points finger at Sonic #2] _"He pulled me out at the last second just as I pressed it."

Sonic #2: _[walks with a smile and his hand out. Used to dealing with friendly A.I. back home] _"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Nicky. I'm **Sonic** from another world."

Nicole: _[jumps in to hug him with tears down her virtual eyes]_ "Y-You… H-H-Have N-No… I-Idea… How thankful *snort* I-I am f-for… **This.**"

Sonic #2: _[his hands up with a smile] _"**Mate** here said the same thing. In fact, you should be thanking him instead. He did mention that thanks to him I may have gotten pulled here."

_[Sally looks at him with a smile while Tails and Amy look like they'll have too many questions to start with]_

Sonic: _[with his hand up and a smile] _"I guess I should get started…"

_[grabs a chair to sit down at the table]_

Sonic: "Grab a drink, cos we'll be here for a while…"

Bunnie: "Be here fer what a while?"

_[Bunnie and Antoine walk in as everyone, but Sonic looks at her shocked]_

Amy: _[hugs her with a smile]_ "**Bunnie!** You're back to normal!"

Sally: _[a smile, closed eyes and crossed arms] _"I guess it really **did **work…"

Sonic: _[with a grin and one hand on his hip] _"You're here faster than I thought. Did you bribe the Doc?"

Antoine: _[looking at him with crossed arms and a smile] _"Never undereztimate ze best Doctor in Nieue Mobotropolis you blue Zcoundrill."

_[Bunnie just then noticed Sonic #2 sitting down at the table, visibly stunned]_

Bunnie: "Ah s'posse Suga-Hog Number 2 is part of this story."

Sonic #2: _[looking at her with a smile]_ "I guess I might as well be quick with the introductions here **Buns.**"

_[they all introduced themselves better to each other while Sonic went for the drinks as they all sit down]_

Sonic: _[clapping hands] _"Right… **Where to begin…**"

* * *

_[one recap of #231 to #251 later]_

Sonic: "…And here I am! In the Freedom HQ explaining everything to you guys."

_[Everyone's staring wide-eyed at him, including Tails and Sally for leaving certain parts out earlier, and Sonic #2 more out of amazement that he can control Chaos Energy better than him.]_

Sally: _[in a low voice looking down]_ "…Holy Castle of Acorns…"

Tails: _[same as above]_ "…All of that got prevented?!"

Amy: _[same as above]_ "…Everyone we ever knew… **was nearly…**"

Antoine: _[same as above] _"I almost… **died…**"

Bunnie: _[same as above] _"…dear sweet mother of merry Mobius… Naugus nearly… took over…"

Sonic #2 _[visibly impressed, looking at him] _"That's amazing **mate.** I've never been able to harness Chaos Energy like that, let alone without any **serious** **side effects.**"

Nicole: _[visibly upset, tears down her eyes, clenching her fist] _"Is that… How much… **They hate me now?!**"

Sonic #2: _[goes up to her with his hands on her shoulders and a wise smile] _"Trust me when I say this Nick. You should never let the opinions of the masses judge your worth. That will bring you down and turn you into that monster they all wanted. I'm speaking from experience when I tell you. You're way luckier that I was in that moment."

_[Everyone looks curiously at him as he begins to recap his own adventure, he looks at them all]_

"I just got done fixing it, but I got framed recently for a bombing by a greedy News Agency who used all of my worst moments to slander me just to earn something a little extra from it."

_[Now that everybody is shocked, he proceeds with the story]_

"Unlike Nick here, nobody had my back. **Not even my friends.** The only one in the end who still believed me was my **Pixel-Brain****.**"

_[Some looking a bit confused by what he means by that while Tails is a bit upset, as he clears it up]_

"That's what I call my Tails back home. He wasn't always as bright as **Point-Dexter** here…"

_[Everyone chuckled a bit while Tails was embarrassed, and a bit pouty with his hands crossed.]_

"My point is… The masses will **always** be morons! It's when you're at your lowest will you realise who your true friends are. In this case it's everyone in this room, plus that **Rotor** guy."

Sonic: _[looking at her with a smile, pointing a finger]_ "Speaking of friends, if I remember what your other self told me. Mina will come here tomorrow to apologize."

Nicole: _[looking at them a bit wide eyed, and then with a smile and a tear] _"…thank you everyone… **for never doubting me…**"

_[everyone looks at her with a smile while Sonic stands up to prepare them for their next mission]_

Sonic: "Okay… Now that that's out of the way, I think we have a bunch of **Birds** to stop! Anyone up for planning?!"

Sonic #2 and Sally both in unison: _[stand up]_ "Well then let's get started!"

_[both blush at the apparent Stereo while everyone, including Sonic, laughs.]_

Sally: _[stops her blush and smiles looking at him with crossed arms]_ "I'm getting pretty curious by this point just how much of a **leader** you really are."

Sonic #2: "If there's one constant in the multiverse Ginger. It's that I'm **way smarter than I seem.** The only breaking point is by how much I'm willing to use my noggin."

Sally: "That makes me happy that there's still hope for **him. **_[points at Sonic]_"

Sonic: _[with a smile]_ "That's why you love me Sal. I just love to be **simple.**"

Sally: _[blushing slightly, with a warm smile] _"…Yeah… I guess I do."

_[While everyone begins discussing the plan on how to deal with the Battle Bird Armada, the people up in the Death Egg are planning something.]_

* * *

Dr. Eggman: _[furious while walking around the command room shouting at Snively] _"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST THE EMERALD!?**

Snively: _[scared out of his skin]_ "I-It was a side effect of the attempted **Roboticization!** It's gone to who-knows-where on **Mobius!?**"

Dr. Eggman: _[pulling him up by the nose]_ "**THEN FIND IT BEFORE I TELL METAL TO TURN YOU INTO ROAST!**"

Snively: "Y-Y-Yes S-Sir!"

_[as he runs out of the room, Eggman contemplates on that footage of the two Sonics he showed them earlier, and his subsequent plan]_

Dr. Eggman: "I suppose I'll deal with that plan later. Right now my priority is to prepare to capture whatever's left of those Echidnas as soon as I repair the ship."

_[grabs an intercom to address the rest of the ship]_

Dr. Eggman: "**Prepare to dock into the Tundra Egg Bunker, as soon as we land can we immediately start with our reparation process!**"

_[He looks out towards the horizon through the large window in his room contemplating once again]_

Dr. Eggman: "Soon Hedgehog… **Soon I'll finally win!**"

* * *

_And that's it for now. It was a pain and a half to establish the canon between both worlds so that it can match up in certain situations like finding good puzzle pieces while making sure it all adds up with certain sensical changes so that more of the story can be developed._

_It was hard trying to find some alternative to restoring Bunnie to her pre-partial-Roboticization self while using a means that makes sense in a "restored" reality._

_I'm not sure if everything in this chapter is nicely written (I have a feeling I could maybe improve some of the other Characters, or give them more dialogue) but for now, a bit of criticism comes a long way._

_Next chapter is coming in a week or two. I'm busy with various personal things, so expect the unexpected._

_Have a nice [insert time of day in your time region here]…_


	4. Chapter 4: Gardens of Discord: Part 1

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to this Corona Hysteria, I might have just a bit more time to work on this story, but I'm still not sure if I'll follow it all correctly (I had to read Sonic Universe to get the grasp of this chapter)._

_I have a few surprise changes Sonic is going to do to the timeline in this chapter.  
_

_The story so far will be them being one step ahead of every villain that screwed them in the previous timeline and getting a drop on them (with the unnoticed lurking danger of another ;) __). I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but I'm confident it won't fall apart on me._

_To answer "Shadoweyes of Thunderclan's" statement:_

"In the Fleetway continuum, Fleetway Sonic was always fast, it was his speed that overloaded the machine which turned him blue, but he always had his speed."

_Obviously, but the machine technically did 3 things:_

_-it made his body capable of surpassing his limits  
-it made him very sensitive to Chaos Energy  
-it's hinted that it's the reason he's always a jerk (like Kintobor, a bit of negative energy got thrown on him)._

_I never did mention speed in the previous chapter, but only that he got his "powers" that way.  
Now that that's cleared up, let's get into the chapter:_

* * *

_[The Babylon Rogues fly into the cave containing the Cube that's the Key to the doomed Babylon Garden.]_

Jet: _[stops and gets off with a smile]_ "Oh Yeah. This is the Place. To Think we must've flown over the Gigan Mountains a hundred times and this was hiding here all the-"

_[he just notices with a surprised expression that the key is missing and that there's a note on the stand]_

Jet: _[shocked] _"Oh No! Don't tell me **the Armada** got here before us!?"

Wave: _[face-palm]_ "Oh jeez… I knew this was too easy…"

Storm: _[picks up the letter] _"Uhhh… Boss? You might want to read this."

_[gives the letter to Jet while Wave looks over his shoulder]_

"_If you want the Key, meet me at the entrance of New Mobotropolis, and don't think about pulling any tricks on the way. Because I know where your so-called "Garden" is located."_

_[all three of them look wide-eyed at it while Jet decided to get angry]_

Jet: "Why that **No-Good Dirty**… I'll show him what happens when you mess with the Rogues?!"

Storm: _[look in concern]_ "You think this could be a trap Wave?"

Wave: _[fingers on chin]_ "I doubt even the Armada would be so nonchalant about wanting us out in the open like this. The old man loves to keep it sinister you know…"

_[after Jet is done cussing in the background, he calms down with his hands up, eyes closed, breathing in and out, and decides to say his part]_

Jet: "Look… Whoever this guy is, let's not take any chances. Wave, do you still have those **blasters** you snagged?"

Wave: _[looks shocked at first, but then with a smile]_ "I didn't take you as the trigger-happy kind of Hawk."

Jet: _[annoyed, but content] _"I'm not. I just want to do something he probably doesn't expect from us. I had to learn how to pull a trigger thanks to the old geezer."

Wave: _[with one brow lowered] _"We all did. We were on the same ship. Duhhh…"

Jet: _[looks annoyed] _"Anyways, let's not waste any time. Move it before any other surprises catch us."

Storm: _[distracted for a moment] _"Huh?! R-right boss…"

Wave: _[bobs her head in embarrassment and whispers]_ "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

* * *

_[The Freedom Fighters (and Sonic #2, minus Antoine) are standing at the gate of New Mobotropolis while Sonic went with Nicole and Tails to stop the Battle Bird Armada before they have a chance to attack the city. Sonic #2 has the Cube in his quills.]_

Sally: _[worried]_ "I'm still not sure this will work…"

Bunnie: _[looks at her with a smile, and a gun in her hand]_ "Quit yer grippin' Sally-girl. I don't like it neither, but if Suga-Hog's got the power to save us, then I trust him with it."

Rotor: _[looking a bit confused]_ "I'm still a bit out of the loop here… _[points finger at Sonic #2]_ So you're supposed to be another Sonic from another dimension?"

Sonic #2: _[looks with an annoyed smile] _"By the sound of it, I think you've dealt with a lot of **Me's** once Fatso."

_**[that was back in issue #19]**_

_[everyone looks at him with a gasp]_

Rotor: _[furious]_ "HEY!"

Bunnie: _[a bit angry] _"Why that's just insensitive!"

Sally: _[likewise] _"You're awful!"

"_[face palm, bobs his head] _Is every one of you a bunch of sensitive posies here? _[raises his hands, a bit upset]_ You're letting a bunch of dumb words get in the way of your judgement instead of ignoring it for the petty banter it is."

Sally: _[points finger angrily] _"That's beside the point. Rotor had to stop fighting because of a spinal condition. He's very sensitive about his body."

Rotor: _[looks at her shocked and upset] _"Way to tell him my life-story Sal! What's next, my parents?!"

Sonic #2: _[his hand out and with a sharp look on his face] _"There's the problem **Ginger.** At this moment, none you aren't using those words to encourage yourselves to be better. _[point fingers around him at everybody]_ You are just using them to bring yourselves to the same low all of these **World-Enders** want you to be at."

_[they all think about it for a good second, before he points his finger at Rotor]_

"**Rotor**, I'm sure even with all that's happened, you're still a Great Freedom Fighter. But if you let measly talk get in the way of your potential. **You'll stay on the ground floor for the rest of your life mate.**"

_[everyone looks a bit shocked how he can go from rude to wise so quickly, while Sally can't deny that he's got a good point]_

Rotor: _[looks at him a bit shocked, but with a smile a moment later]_ "You're right… I've been sitting on the sidelines too long… I need to get my groove back! I'm Rotor Walrus! Knothole Freedom Fighter! Mechanical Genius, Bot Smasher and Great Inventor! _[his hands up in the air fisted cheering a bit]_"

Sonic #2: _[with a smile while hugging him over the shoulder] _"There's the spirit Big-Man! You're starting to realise what it means to be a Freedom Fighter again. After all… _[points finger at the distance] _"Me Number 1" is too good a friend to all of you. _[looks down sadly]_ Don't let all of his efforts so far be in vein."

_[everyone looks at him curiously, and Sally decides to interrupt]_

Sally: _[crossed arms] _"You know… You never told us **that much** about yourself since you got here. Mind shar-"

Sonic #2: _[hand up] _"To be Continued Ginger! Here Come **the Crows.**"

_[The Babylon Rogues arrive just in time to get off and confront the Freedom Fighters with looks of surprise.]_

Jet: _[angrily points to Sonic #2] _"I should've known you'd be the one behind this you Blue Furball! Give me one good reason not to Bash you here and now."

Sonic #2: _[looks at him with a smirk with his hand in front of him to count with his fingers] _"One, you're outmatched. Two, I have some things you need. And Three, I'm the fastest thing alive."

Jet: _[laughs (along with Storm) at his apparent accent] _"W-w-why do you sound like one of them M-Mercian Snots!? _*ha-ha-ha-ha*_ Y-y-you're killing me!"

_[they proceed to laugh uncontrollably with tear in their eyes before finally stopping after 10 seconds with everyone looking at them a bit surprised (except Wave, who was chuckling)]_

Jet: _[wiping a tear from his eye]_ "Oh… my sides hurt… Anyway, _[removes his blaster, along with the rest of the Rogues]_ quit with the comedy routine and hand it over."

_[while everyone is in their battle stance, Sonic #2 stands there unphased with his hands on his hips]_

Sonic #2: "Oh! _[gets the cube out from his quills]_, you mean this?"

Wave: _[angrily points at him] _"You know exactly that's it. Now hand i-"

_[it was at this point that Sonic #2 shatters the cube in his hand before swiping the guns from the rogues the same milli-second to the shock of everybody]_

Jet: _[wide eyed, along with the rogues] _"Wha-"

Sonic #2: _[standing at his side] _"Now that I have your attention. That Key is not what you think it is."

Jet: _[with unfathomable anger on his face, proceeds to try and punch him]_ "WAAAAHHHH!"

_[Sonic #2 just moves his head to the side before tripping him and holding him down in submission]_

Sonic #2: _[a bit angry] _"Now you listen here **Agapornis!** That key was-"

Wave and Storm: "YAAAHHHH!"

_[before they could so much as bruise him, Sonic #2 knocks them both down in a fraction of a second before putting Jet in a headlock with his own gun to his head]_

_[everyone stares at him shocked]_

Sally: _[furious] _"**SONIC! WHAT ARE Y-**"

Sonic #2: "Hush **Sally!** It's the only way to keeps these **Pigeons** quiet."

Jet: _[thinking he's bluffing]_ "Pffft… We both know you wouldn't-"

_[shoots him in the butt]_

_**[don't forget, Fleetway is more ruthless than the other Sonics, and he has more years of experience with hot-headed villains]**_

Jet: _[in pain]_ "AAAAHHHH!"

Sonic #2: _[shouting furiously]_ "**NOW SHUT UP! **And listen!"

Jet: _[angry] _"**YOU BLUE BAS-**"

Sonic #2: _[gun on Jet's head]_ "Want me to do that to your **Other Nether!?**"

_[Jet is horrified and shocked that Sonic got so unhinged since the last time, along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Rogues who are standing there in a battle stance ready to make a move]_

Sonic #2: "Good, now keep your ears open!?"

* * *

_[Sonic and Tails are flying in the tornado with a brand-new cloak mode they installed to get past the Armada's defenses to execute their part of the plan]_

Tails: _[worried expression on his face]_ "Do you think they'll be alright!?"

Sonic: _[sitting behind him with an expression of deep thinking on his face] _"Who? The Babylons or our Friends?"

Tails: "Both of them…"

Sonic: _[his eyebrow slightly raised and looking at him in a low voice] _"You still don't trust "Him", do you?"

Tails: _[now a bit of a distant look]_ "I've seen that look in his eyes before. I think he has a bit of **Scourge** in him. And with what he told us back at the HQ, I think he went through **a lot more **than you did…"

Sonic: "I get your worries. But I'm willing to give him the benefit of a doubt for preventing one of my **greatest failures** from ever happening."

Tails: _[looks back at him a bit worried about that statement, decides to drop it and look at him with a smug smile] _"Speaking of Aunt Sally… Aren't you supposed to be jealous or something?"

Sonic: _[looking at him with a smile as well]_ "Don't get me wrong. I'm **burning up** inside. I want nothing better than to push him back wherever he came from to save my relationship, **again**… _[he looks down a bit sad] _But since Sal and I made up, I promised myself to respect whatever decision she wants to make. Especially if it means **her safety**."

Tails: _[smiles with eyes closed] _"So in other words, you **give up**."

Sonic: _[looks to the side a bit sad this time]_ "For lack of a better term. Yes…"

_[Tails looks shocked at his statement]_

Tails: _[looks at Sonic a bit shocked]_ "**How can you jus-**"

Sonic: _[his hand slightly up, in a low voice]_ "You weren't there Tails… You didn't see the things I saw... You don't have the same regrets I accumulated…"

_[closes his eyes and looks down slightly sobbing]_

"…I'm tired… so tired… I just can't lose her again… Not this way, not that way… I just want her to be happy… In the end whoever she chooses… Whether it's me, him, or someone else. I just want to see her smile at the end of the day without Eggman, or the Armada, or whoever else comes to take her away from us…"

_[Tails looks at him shocked (never seeing Sonic break down like this). What Sonic and Tails don't know, is that __**Nicole's secretly recording this message**__]_

"I think I finally get why she slapped me that night… And I realized that I'm not strong enough… I just… _[breathes in and out] _I just want this accursed life of battling power-hungry monsters to stop before anybody else gets hurt…"

Tails: _[sets on Auto-Pilot, he leans back to grab Sonic by the shoulder smiling] _"Since when does **Sonic the Hedgehog** get tired!? Are you already forgetting who you are Sonic?! **Who we are Sonic?!** We're the **Freedom Fighters**! And we're all strong together against whatever goes against our true way of peace! Nothing can happen as long as we all stick together!?"

Sonic: _[looks at him wide eyed with more slight tears in his eyes, proceeds to wipe them with a smile before pulling Tails in to hug him, and says in a low voice] _"Thanks **Little Buddy**. I needed that more than anything right now…"

_[Tails hugs him back for a bit, but Sonic holds him for a good half minute before Tails breaks the silence]_

Tails: _[a bit embarrassed]_ "Ummmm… This is getting a bit awk-"

_[At that point the controls begin to beep]_

_[Tails gets back to his seat as Nicole's hologram gets out to warn them]_

Tails: _[pushing the button with a serious look on his face]_ "Talk to us Nicole!"

Nicole: "We're approaching **the Armada**, get ready to jump out as soon as we get close!"

_[Sonic wipes his tears, and salutes with his trademark smirk.]_

Sonic: "Roger that **Corporal Nick!** The "Sonic and Tails Battalion" will commence assault in T-Minus-Sonic Time!"

Tails: _[looks back with his eyes with a smile] 'His ability to change moods in the heat of the moment is almost too admirable.'_

Nicole: _[with a slight frown]_ _'I hope the others are doing well…'_

* * *

_[One overly long explanation by Sonic #2 that most of the Bird Species on Mobius are Intergalactic Aliens, and that the Garden is a space ship that was shut off to save the planet from getting destroyed thanks to an unfixable malfunction.]_

Wave: _[wide-eyed and shocked]_ "**Holy Armada…**"

Storm: _[likewise]_ "**Sweet Potato Salads…**"

Jet: _[still headlocked with a gun to his head, and an injured slightly bleeding butt says angrily]_ "What makes you think we'd believe any of that!?"

Wave: _[also angered] _"Yeah, why should we think anything is credible from the man threatening us!"

Storm: _[the same] _"What she said!"

Sonic #2: _[a bit of a scowl on his face, looking at her]_ "Because it's buried under **New Mobotropolis!**"

_The Babylons look shocked while Rotor still doesn't know about this]_

Rotor: _[also shocked]_ "**WHAT!?**"

Sonic #2: _[looks at him with a smile]_ "Sorry that you missed our party Big-Man, but Buns or Ginger there can tell you the full story right now if you're in a world of thought…"

Rotor: _[same expression] _"Sal… is this…"

Sally: _[hands crossed, with a slight frown]_ "Yes Rotor, all of it is true."

Bunnie: _[pointing her gun at the Rogues with the same frown] _"I din' believe Suga-Hog neither, but then **he showed it to us.**"

The Rogues (and Rotor) all in unison: "**WHAT!?**"

Sonic #2: _[annoyed look]_ "Wait to spoil the surprise **Sweets**. But yeah… There's a giant hole next to the **Acorn Castle** at this moment. And a flock of **Angry Turkeys** is coming to this location as we speak.

Wave: _[surprised]_ "The Armada is coming?! **Why aren't you doing anything?!**"

Sonic #2: _[looking at her with brows lowered and a smirk]_ "Simple… **We already are…** My Local Counterpart, little Point-Dexter and Ms. InterNick are stopping them as we speak."

_[The Rogues are confused by who he means before he corrects himself with an annoyed look on his face]_

Sonic #2: "Sonic, Tails and Nicole you Bird-Brains…"

Jet: _[ever more confused with the other Rogues]_ "But… How?!"

Sonic #2: "If it's not **plainly obvious** by now, I'm **not** from this dimension you **Crumb-Muncher**."

_[The Rogues all go "Oooohhhhh!" Before Jet realizes the insult he was just given]_

Jet: _[angry]_ "**HEY!**"

Wave: _[looks at him a bit curious]_ "But that still begs the question about how and why you got here…"

Sonic #2: _[looks at her with a smile]_ "All in good time **Pidgey**. _[looks at Jet with a slight scowl] _Tell you what I'm going to do… I'll let you go, lead you all down to the city to loot whatever you can carry, and give you a band-aid later, along with a 30 Minute Head-Start."

_[presses the gun harder against his temple a bit angrier]_

Sonic #2: "But any **funny stuff**, and Thanksgiving is coming early this Year…"

_[The Rogues look at him with a gulp before they decide to go with his word]_

Wave: _[worried] _"Alright… We're willing to go along with this as long as nobody gets hurt!"

_[they drop their Extreme Gears before Sonic lets Jet go (as he drops to his knees clutching his bottom), picks the Gears up to an Unknown Location as he gets back with his gun still pointed at them]_

Sonic #2: _[slight scowl]_ "Hands up and march forward ahead of me!"

_[annoyed at his command, they do what they're told anyway]_

Sonic #2: _[looks at the others] _Sal! Bun! Walk ahead of them and keep an eye on them!

_[Sally questions it all a bit while walking backwards with Bunnie pointing her gun at them also curious, Sonic #2 then looks at Rotor]_

"Big-Man, take this and walk behind me"

_[throws the other gun for him to catch as he realizes what he wants him to do]_

Rotor: "**HE-**"

Sonic #2: _[a bit mad, but determined]_ "You can question me once we're finished. Just do it for now!"

_[Rotor is reluctant for a good second, before he decides to follow Sonic #2's orders and walk behind with him pointing the gun at them]_

Storm: _[looks at Wave confused] _"Hey… What's Thanksgiving?"

_[Wave rolls her eyes annoyed with her hands up along with Jet and Storm. They enter the city and slowly walk to the Castle surrounded by the Freedom Fighters]_

* * *

_[while they were still cloaked, Tails already went where the ship's core was located while Sonic proceeded to use his new "molecular scrambling" abilities to warp himself through the wall straight into the power room. Won't go into much detail since it's easy to imagine how this usually plays out. Sonic already has a device around his wrist that will make him cloak as well.]_

Sonic: _[done shaking with Nicole in his hand] _"**Alright, I'm in!**"

Tails: _[a bit uneasy on the radio] _"Be careful Sonic. Both of my Tails are tingling as we speak. Something's always bound to happen in these situations."

Sonic: _[his usual calm smirky self] _"Relax. I think I'll surprise old **Cuckoo Clock** with some of the new things I learned, whenever he shows up."

Tails: "Be careful anyway. There are things that can never be predicted. Especially concerning that Crazy Bird."

Nicole: _[worried, still in Sonic's hand] _"Listen to him Sonic. Even with your confidence, don't be in a hurry to die."

Sonic: _[still invisible, sneaking in across an armada of halls to get to the Core, all the while dodging a bunch of trigger-happy birds] _"You guys worry too much. **I got this!**"

_[while he's running down the hall, he gets to the core room only to discover that it's powered by a Single Yellow Chaos Emerald in a Glass Dome]._

Sonic: _[with a smirk on his face]_ "Now I understand how Rouge feels when she does this."

?: "Not even that Filthy **Shikaka **could get past us! What makes you think you can?!"

_[Sonic with a smirk on his face turns around to see Lord Kukku and Speedy with a bunch of guards pointing their rifles behind them]_

Sonic: _[hands crossed with a smirk]_ "Took you **Fowls** long enough…"

Lord Kukku: _[hands behind his back] _"You don't seem to be very surprised at seeing us Hedgehog. I'd ask you how you got here, but I think you're getting too confident for your own good coming in here alone."

Sonic: _[this time closing his eyes with his hands shrugged] _"Nah! That's me every second of every day for as long as I run… _[pointing his finger upwards]_ Except Chili Dog Tuesday. _[drooling a bit]_ No amount of confidence can back me away from the tender sweetness of those juicy Bu-"

Speedy: _[angry, pointing a finger at him] _"Enough you Blue Rodent! Stand down before you get Roasted!"

_[while still smirking, Sonic gave them the "come on" fingers as he said]_

Sonic: "Bring it on **Pin-Head!**"

Speedy: _[red and boiling from his ears] _"**THAT'S IT! FIRE!**"

_[every shot was deflected by an energy shield (courtesy of Nicole) while she sneakily disables the other weapons with her nanites, and paralyzed Lord Kukku for a little while]_

Lord Kukku: _[grumbling frozen and laying on the ground] _"I… can't… move…"

Speedy: _[wide-eyed and shocked looking around]_ "**WHAT?!**"

Sonic: _[hands crossed with a confident grin] _"I've been hearing that a lot for these past 2 days. But you're right. And that's why my confidence is my biggest driving force so far. Why don't we solve this erizo-a-pájaro _**[hog-to-bird]**_ right here right now? _[points fingers at himself and Speedy]_"

Speedy: _[angry look with a smile] _"Don't underestimate the **Armada Prince** you Ground-Hog!"

_[they proceed to clash at each other]_

Sonic and Speedy: "**AAAHHHH!**"

_**[To Be Continued…]**_

* * *

_And that's it for part one._

_I have this sneaky feeling I made some characters a bit OOC, but I just followed what I could dig up in the short time I had._

_For those that don't remember. Fleetway is confident enough to use a gun in tight situations, and when it calls for it. I'd think he'd be more lenient to threatening dumb villains so they can stand down faster compared to any other Sonic._

_Like I said before, I encourage anyone to either tell me what I got wrong, or to make a similar story to mine (but better). I just want people to pick up this concept/plot bunny a bit more because they're nearly non-existent. I'm aware that I'm a bit annoying with this, but I can't possibly be the only one who wanted this kind of crossover._

_The fight scenes are coming. I'm just building it up for when the time is right (the cliffhanger to this chapter included)._

_Don't worry, the fight between Sonic and Speedy will be somewhat one-sided, but very exciting (and full of unexpected surprises) non-the-less. Expect me to be done in about a week (busy with "Rations" thanks to Corona Panic Buying)._

_Have a nice [whatever time of day it is now in your region], good luck with Lady Covid wherever you are, and cheers…_


	5. Chapter 5: Gardens of Discord: Part 2

**Author's Note: **_I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. I was busy with various things._

_I don't plan on making the fights ultra-detailed in this (or any other) chapter (I promise that you still won't be disappointed), but you'll still clench your sinkhole just reading it through and through._

_While I'm here I have a very Fun Fact for you:_

_Both Johnny Lightfoot and Porker Lewis were originally meant to be SatAM characters (as seen in early concept art). But they got scrapped for being "too hip" for what the Creator was aiming for. Instead, Fleetway got permission to use them in their own comics (in hopes that it will end up Decaf compared to Archie). But it didn't…_

_So, in a way, it's another reason why I'm upset that I'm the only one with a crossover like this._

_So anyways, on to the fight scene:_

* * *

_[Sonic and Speedy were fighting in the core room while everybody else was either paralyzed or unconscious. Nicole was in the background secretly trying to unlock the sphere keeping the Yellow Chaos Emerald inside.]_

Sonic: "**Hiya!**"

_[proceeds to try and speed punch him while Speedy dodges to the side at the last moment]_

Speedy: "**Hoh!**"

_[They both stand with their knees low ready to throw a punch at each other]_

Sonic: "Not bad **Woodpecker**, you almost made me take this seriously!"

Speedy: _[steaming from his ears]_ "**I'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN QUILLS!**"

Sonic: _[smirks]_ "Good Luck! I've had Chili spicier than myself."

Speedy: "**AAAAHHHH!**"

_[Sonic and Speedy clash fist-to-fist for a good 3 seconds like some Jet Li flick, then Sonic swipes Speedy from under his ankles, and slams him with his foot against a wall. Speedy gets up and jumps over him in a Somersault to try and kick him from behind, but Sonic snags his foot with his own hand much to his shock, before punching him in the stomach. As speedy rolls back from that punch, he gets up to try and surprise him with a gun/blaster in a quickdraw, but Sonic grabs it the last second from his hand and throws it away with a smirk.]_

Sonic: "Never bring a **Gun** to a **Hog-fight**!"

Speedy _[trying to surprise him with a headbutt] _"**Grrrrr!**"

_[as Sonic casually just tilts his head slightly to the side, Speedy attempts to punch him again. As of that moment, Sonic spins into a ball and slams him against another wall. Visibly infuriated, Speedy attempts to punch him in the face again, but he grabs Speedy behind by the hand and puts him on the ground into submission]_

Sonic: _[in a low tone with a slight scowl]_ "Listen Speedy… What do you gain from still fighting for your Old Man? Are you just doing it for attention, for the thrills, some inferiority complex, or do you just hate us "Ground-Dwellers" that much?"

Speedy: _[slightly groaning in pain from his arm being slightly twisted]_ "**Why do you care?!** Somebody like you wouldn't understand what it's like trying to live to be something everyone expects you to be!"

Sonic: _[same look, gently softening his grip]_ "You're right… I don't… That's why you should trust me when I say that you'll be miserable for the rest of your life if you keep telling yourself to go that way."

Speedy: _[looks down a bit, contemplating] _"I already tried that **once**… But they ditched me only to tell me to pursue my own goals. I obviously couldn't do it even if I tried, what makes you think I have any chance now?! _[slightly weeps]_ No matter how hard I try; everybody thinks I'll amount to nothing more than a **Perpetual Second Banana!**"

_[now sympathetic, Sonic lets go of his arm]_

Speedy: _[weeping] _"So go ahead! Laugh all you want! I'll never be anything more than **Second Best** to the people I always looked up to!"

_[Sonic grabs him by the shoulder this time]_

Sonic: _[with low brows and a smile]_ "No… You're not… Being better doesn't mean trying to outlive and outdo the people who could care less about you... It's about being the bigger person regarding the choices you make, and the means you get them from… You have to outlive your own expectations before you realize what real respect means."

_[Speedy looks up at him with small irises, a slightly gaping mouth, and tears waterfalling down his face]_

Sonic: _[stands up smiling with his arm out]_ "Which is why I'm giving you this chance to be the bigger person and make your own choices. Does it even make sense hating someone or something just because they can't fly?"

_[Speedy sits there on his knees for a good dozen seconds with the same dumbfounded expression on his face. As he looks at Sonic, he sees a slight silhouette of Jet in his place as he looks down with his eyes closed for a good few seconds before grabbing Sonic's hand]_

Speedy: _[opens one eye with a slight scowl] _"I'm doing this because I hope to gain something from this, and because I never liked the Armada anyway. **Don't make me regret it Ground-hog…**"

Sonic: _[with his signature smile]_ "Likewise kiddo. By seeing reason you're-"

?: "**NOT SO fast…**"

_[They both turn to look at Dr. Fukurukov on top of a spider-turret bot thing. With a wide grin he's prepared to fire at the slightest twitch.]_

Dr. Fukurukov: "I knew you'd cross us sooner or later you **Green Menace**. As much as I'd like to sympathize with your plight for an easier life away from all of these idiots. My goal will always be our superiority over all of you pathetic creatures!"

_[As Speedy looks shocked as his so called "freedom" didn't last long, Sonic just started smirking at him with a confident grin]_

Dr. Fukurukov: _[slightly infuriated]_ "What are you laughing at you **Wingless Rodent?!**"

Sonic: _[looks at him with that same smile]_ "Just this… **NOW NICOLE!**"

_[Fukurukov turned to look with a "What?!" only to notice that nothing's happening. Sonic was just distracting him to take the chance to try out the new "Cyclone" move Sonic #2 taught him. He proceeds to spin around the entire robot super-fast as Fukurukov screams. When he's done, there's nothing left of it but a condensed metallic ball (roughly his height) with Fukurukov comically sliding from the top of it.]_

Sonic: _[with a thumbs up and a smirk] _"There's nothing better than learning new things **from yourself…**"

Dr. Fukurukov: _[shocked, but angry the next second pointing his finger at him] _"You **Blue Ground Urchin! **I will—"

_[Sonic punches him and knocks him out]_

Sonic: "It's like Sal always tells me. **Over-confidence will get you nowhere.**"

_[While Speedy was obviously shocked that Sonic was somehow anticipating this, Nicole came out of the computer next to the round glass with her hologram]_

Nicole: _[with a smile]_ "It's ready…"

Sonic: _[his lip upright on his side]_ "Good…"

_[walks towards the glass half-sphere where the Yellow Emerald stood]_

Sonic: _[smiling]_ "Bird-Brain?"

Speedy: _[a slight bit annoyed, but willing to tolerate it for the moment] _"Yeah?!"

Sonic: "**Get ready to run!**"

_[As Sonic opens the glass to grab the Emerald (and Nicole just outside below it)__,__ the red alarm goes off. As the ship starts to slowly sink, he runs fast as he grabs Speedy by the other hand as they proceed to run down the corridor to the place where Sonic knew the Tornado was just outside.]_

Sonic: _[with a smirk] _"Suck in your stomach, cos you're about to experience something new!"

Speedy: _[still shocked by the speed and his sentence] _"**What?!**"

_[Sonic proceeds to vibrate through the wall while holding on to Speedy. He's visibly panicking because of this, but Sonic's still calm as Tails sees them while it's raining outside__.__]_

Tails: "**Hang On!**"

_[As they land on the wing, Tails is once again shocked that Sonic brought in someone who's low on his trust scale.]_

Tails: "Speedy?! But wha-"

Speedy: _[looking down with a frown, and his hand up]_ "Don't ask too many questions kid. I did this on my own accord because I want some **purpose** in my life."

Sonic: _[looking at him with a neutral look]_ "Trust me on this buddy. All you need to know is that he's on our side for the time being."

_[Tails is obviously visibly annoyed that Sonic is putting his trust into unlikely candidates again.]_

Speedy: _[looking at him with a frown and eyebrows low]_ "As annoying as I consider you all to be. I at least want to finally know what it feels like **NOT **to be tied down by the Ropes of _[with two fingers on both hands, waving them down for sarcasm]_ **"Royalty"**."

Sonic: "Sal can vouch for that. But I want you to consider this a new step in your life. To at least prove that you're at the very least somebody who's able to judge everyone on his own accord."

Speedy: "What do yo-"

_[They turn around to hear the Armada crashing on the ground, while Speedy has a look on his face that questions his decision, both Tails and Sonic have a neutral look on their faces]_

Sonic: _[hand up, eyes closed]_ "Consider it this way… Do you hate us by choice? Or because you were raised to hate us?"

Speedy: [_looking at him, then looking down, with an existential look on his face] _"I… I... I'm not sure anymore…"

Sonic: _[another smirk, hands slightly up]_ "Consider the choice I gave you the chance to find your answer. Everyone comes to a point in their lives when they have to think for themselves."

_[Tails looks a bit surprised at Sonic, while Speedy looks down with a look that says, "What is my purpose?"]_

Speedy: _[looks at Tails with that same look]_ "Kid? I expect you to help me out on this venture, as you're the only person outside the Armada that I at least think I can trust…"

Tails: _[still a bit surprised, but with a smile]_ "Well… Consider it this way…" _[points finger at Sonic] "_If you listen to Sonic, it's like you're listening to me."

Speedy: _[with a slight smile, low brows and looking at Tails] _"Thanks kid…"

Tails: _[with his one brow slightly lowered]_ "For what?"

Speedy: _[same look, but tilting his head to the side]_ "For giving me the chance **I never had…**"

Sonic: _[on the other wing, hands crossed, with a smile] _"It's nice that we can at least get along… While I'm here, _[points finger at Speedy]_ I need to tell you a few things so that at the very least you're not shocked when we land."

Speedy: _[the same confused look Tails gave him a second ago]_ "What are you talking about?"

Sonic: _[fingers on his chin, with a smile] _"**Where do I begin…**"

* * *

_[As they arrive to the hole next to Acorn Castle, Sonic #2 still has his gun pointed at the Babylons (with their hands up) while Sally, Bunny and Rotor all have disgruntled looks on their faces for the same thing that they were just doing.]_

Sonic #2: _[with a low voice, a slight frown on his face, but with a pinch of confidence]_ "Alright you **Rainbow Ravens**. Here's how this is going to work…"

_[Sonic #2 looks at them like he's a twitch away from pulling the trigger]_

Sonic #2: _[in a low voice]_ "I'm going down first, and you each slide down 30 seconds after each other with your hands up the entire time. If you're a second too late, or if your hands are low by even an inch, I'm blowing all of your feathers away!"

_[The Babylons looked at him fearful, the Freedom Fighters either looked at him frightened, or disgusted that he's willing to use these tactics]_

Sonic #2: **"AM I CLEAR!?"**

All of the Babylons frightened in unison: "**Yes!**"

Sonic #2: _[with a scowl, but a bit calmer]_ "Alright then…"

_[He jumps down the hole as they each slide down with their hands up empty handed, and with guns on all their sides, Jet was noticeably in a lot more pain thanks to his injured bottom]_

_Jet: [groaning in pain while clenching his bottom]_ "You better have that band-aid you psycho, or else I'll-"

_[He just noticed just how amazing his surroundings are (along with the rest of the Rogues)]_

Jet: _[looking at his surroundings with understandable shock] _"Whoah…"

Wave: _[likewise] _"Sweet Chaos…"

Storm: _[likewise as well] _"Holy Armadas…"

_[They're looking at a Large Cave Nicole manage to dig up thanks to her Nanites (and lit up thanks to the fast work of both Sonics). Everyone stares at it visibly shocked by the beauty the Garden of Babylons evokes, even in a closed-up dimly lit area__.__]_

Sonic #2: _[with a smile, just as everyone else slid down] _"Alright then you **Chickens of the Sky**. I expect you to play nice down here, so don't do anything that we'll all regret."

_[While Jet is visibly annoyed, Wave and Storm are a bit frightened that "this Sonic" has no borders. The other Freedom Fighters have varied questionable looks.]_

Sonic #2: _[with a face of realisation] _"Oh… I almost forgot."

_[He pulls a Glowing Blue Cube with his other hand (obviously the key), while everyone else looks with gaping mouths at him?!]_

Jet: "**WHAT?!** **HOW?!**"

Sonic #2: _[with a smile]_ "It was a fake made from a Blue Glow-Stick and Shiny Glass you **Cloud-Head**. I had to somehow keep you Love-Birds on your toes, didn't I?"

_**[don't forget that Fleetway is also a ruthless prankster]**_

_[Everyone had the same stupefied look on their face while Sally breaks the ice.]_

Sally: _[furious]_ "**YOU BLUE IDIOT! THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST- **_**[mmppphhh…]**_"

_[Sonic #2 places his hand over her mouth with a look of annoyance while still pointing his gun at them]_

Sonic #2: _[looking at her with a slight smile this time] _"Now where's the fun in keeping these proud morons in check when they're the types to ignore their better instincts Ginger?"

_[The Babylons realise what a sadist this Sonic is, while the other Freedom Fighters decide to speak up with angry looks]_

Bunnie: _[with a scowl]_ "I'm with Sally-Girl on this one! I've nevah seen such insultingly sinful strategy in my life!"

Rotor: _[likewise] _"To think I just started trusting you an Hour Ago!? You're almost as bad as **Scourge!**"

Sonic #2: _[a bit annoyed with a sharp scowl, with his hand just moving away from Sally's mouth] _"Keep telling yourselves that you can't face being underhanded, but you Party-Boat Gentiles will realise sooner or later that in War, there's no room for being a Prissy when most of your enemies are either Stubborn Mad-Men, or Selfish Morons who only look out for their own personal gains."

Jet: _[angry, walking up to him with his hands up] _"You want to make this personal you-"

Sonic #2: _[points gun under his chin in a low voice, while Jet froze up in shock] _"Keep talking like you don't care, and I'll let you ask Chaos himself just how much you should."

_[after a good moment of silence, Sonic #2 decides to stop the tension]_

Sonic #2: _[tosses the Key to Jet]_ "Here… There's only one rule… _[raises his finger up]_ Stay out of the **Control Room**. As soon as something goes wrong, **I'm destroying it for real…**"

_[Jet catches it, and then he and the other Rogues look at him puzzled why he's setting himself up for a trap]_

Sonic: _[looking at them calmly, but them angrily shouts with his gun still pointed] _"**GET MOVING! **Get what you came for and beat it!"

_[The rest of the Rogues start looking around the city nervously with Sonic #2 and the Freedom Fighters behind them with Sonic #2 being the only one pointing his gun at them. The other Freedom Fighters look at him with various expressions of resentment while whispering to each other what they'll do as soon as the Rogues leave. Although they're all still in relative shock, the Rogues are amazed by everything they find]_

Jet: _[digging through a trunk full of priceless treasures, with glowing eyes and a slight smirk] _"Sweet Motherlodes of Pearls… I've never seen so much good loot in one box!"

Wave: _[digging through another trunk, same look] _"So much history in one place. I can barely contain my beak!"

Wave: _[another trunk, the same] _"Shiny…"

_[meanwhile, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor are quietly speaking with each other while Sonic #2 is distracted with keeping an eye on the Rogues]_

Bunnie: _[with a concerned look] _"I din' think I'd evah see a Suga-Hog be so ruthless."

Sally: _[a bit more angered, but also concerned] _"Either he's not what he's telling us he is, or he went through a lot worse than we did."

Rotor: _[a bit calmer than the girls] _"I agree with both of you, but despite what I said earlier. I think I'm betting on the latter Sally."

_[the girls both look at him surprised that he's still willing to trust him after all of that earlier]_

"I mean, let's look at the facts… Nobody could make such a motivational speech like that earlier without enough wisdom and sanity. He did help out Nicole, and so far, even Sonic seems to trust him. Besides, things obviously work differently in the other dimension if he's this archaic."

_[Sally thinks for a moment, while Bunnie looks at Rotor with one brow lowered]_

Sally: _[with a look of slight realization, but still a bit sharp] _"You know… Now that I think about it, he did drop a few hints **already**…"

'_You can't kidnap the Queen when the whole hive is ready to attack you.'_

'_I just did it because I can't stand to watch people die around me.'_

'_Trust me when I say this Ginger… "Heroic" is not a pleasant word to describe me. I have too many regrets for that…'_

_'I lost a good friend that day, and it had to stay that way for the better of Mobius.'_

**_[This above me is an extra line that he said back in the HQ as he told his very abridged off-screen auto-biography to Sally and Tails.]_**

'_If there's one constant in the multiverse Ginger. It's that I'm way smarter than I seem. The only breaking point is by how much I'm willing to use my noggin.'_

'_You can question me once we're finished. Just do it for now!'_

'_In War, there's no room for being a Prissy when most of your enemies are either Stubborn Mad-Men, or Selfish Morons who only look out for their own personal gains.'_

Sally: _[with her palms clasped together, with a deep breath, an exhale and eyes closed] _"I don't like what he's doing neither… But **his** crazy plan is keeping this whole city safe so far, us included… I'm willing to still trust him for the time being. Mostly because he already saved my life once…"

Bunnie: _[a bit angry, but also thought about the things Rotor mentioned] _"I guess I'm willin' to tolerate **Salt-Hog** there if you two are willin' to do it, but I'm only doing it cos you guys are right about his bett'r contributions to this team. But let's at th' very least be wary around him. It feels kinda fishy that he's decided to stick around our dimension fer whatev'r reason."

Sally and Rotor both in unison: _[nodding with sharp looks] _"Agreed!"

Sonic #2: _[looks at them with his gun still on the Rogues, and with a smile] _"**Whaddaya aggreging on?**"

_[Sally, Bunnie and Rotor flinch in surprise while Sally comes up quick with an answer]_

Sally: _[sheepish look on her face] _"Uh… Uh… We… were talking about a potential idea to… set up a second base down here for its location and proximity."

_[Sonic #2 obviously knows that they're lying, and it's painfully obvious that they're doubting him for being "too raw" for their tastes. For now, he decides to just play it off to earn their trust in the long run. He doesn't need good people like them as enemies.]_

Sonic #2: _[gun still pointed at the Rogues (who found a big trunk in that pile), with a calm face, and a shrug of his shoulders] _"Aight then… _[turns his head around to look at the Rogues]_"

_[The Freedom Fighters exhale in relief, while the Rogues just manage to open that Big Purple Marble-like Trunk.]_

Jet: _[stunned, but amazed] _"Sweet Mother of Goldmines."

Wave: _[likewise] _"I don't believe it…"

Storm: _[a bit confused]_ "Huh?"

Sonic #2: _[a bit of an annoyed look on his face, walks up]_ "Whaddaya Sparrows twitchin' abo-"

_[as soon as he looks inside, he gets visibly shocked as well]_

Sonic: "**Holy Mother of Shanazar…**"

_**[To Be Concluded…]**_

* * *

_That's it for the second part. The next one will most likely be the last._

_This chapter__,__ I'm not so sure if everything is according to character (and development), but I did my best with the little time I had for the moment (open to rewrites if you point out what I did wrong)._

_My focus with this entire story is obviously dialogue, a bit of drama and some redemption. More fight scenes will also come, but I won't drag them out for entire chapters because the story I'm aiming for is only partially action driven (besides, it's kind of easy to imagine how all of Sonic's fights play out)__.__ I want to at least make this Sonic's attempt to save everybody something that he won't regret._

_My choice to redeem Speedy came from me seeing his backstory, and the potential for it. If Sonic's experiences in the previous timeline made him wise enough, of course he's going to start seeing the good in some people a lot clearer._

_While obviously Fleetway is a bit aggressive here, my aim was so that his plan was to scare them into submission because that's most of his experience while dealing with stubborn Bounty-Hunters._

_I'm pretty sure some of you may already know what's in "The Purple Box", but I won't tease you with it. The only hint I'll give, is that it's not from any of the Comics…_

_Before you ask why they Sonic isn't contacting the others yet, it's because they're so deep underground, the signal isn't catching up (at least until they arrive), but I think I'm sure that there's something about "communicators so powerful, they work underground" that's buried in a previous Archie issue that someone else will point out I missed__._

_Have a nice day, wherever you are…_


End file.
